Tysons Firsts
by taito takenochi
Summary: Mainly stuff bout Ty having his first in everything... mostly... TyKai fic. Enjoy.


Summary: Tyson and Kai have a battle and when Tyson loses, Kai takes him home. What would happen?

Warning: Do not read if you are: a) Under 16 -for those who mature faster- or 18. b) Homophobic. as in don't like boys doing boys and c) imature minded.

you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I only own dragoon, dranzer, drigger and draciel beyblades. so u can't sue me.

Rating: M or NC16+

Authour: J.C.

A/N: Their ages are of G-revolution. I apologise for the spelling.

- The first time for everything and teasing-

Tyson was on his way to a match with the blade sharks leader Kai for his friends beyblades to be returned to them, at an old abandoned warehouse. ' hmm... I wonder what Kai is like.' Tyson wondered as he walked down to the battle venue. when he finally reached the place, he was greeted by a few of his neighbourhood friends and the blade sharks, but Kai was no where to be seen. Suddenly, a person jumped down from the second floor railing and right infront of Tyson.

"So... you came afterall. I was thinking you chickened out." The person said as he walked away from Tyson with his long scarf swishing behind him as he walked and towards the beydish placed in the middle of the warehouse.

"I never run away from a match. So... you're Kai huh..." Tyson shrugged and asked. Kai just closed his eyes and replied,

"That I am." Once Kai had said that, he opened his eyes to find a face infront of his he blushed faintly, took a step back, blinked and nearly fell out of shock and staightened himself up when he noticed what he was doing.

"So... what's up with the war paint?" Tyson inquired.

"It's none of your business. So are we battling of not!" Kai looked at Tyson.

"Ofcourse!" They both took their positions at each side of the beydish and started the battle.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!" The fight was intense. The two blades swished and clinked as they hit each other. The fight lasted for a long time until Dragoon was suddenly knocked out of the dish announcing Kai the winner.

"I can't believe it! I lost! How!" Tyson was shocked as he bent down to retrieve dragoon. He stood up, looked at Kai and said

"I know I lost. But please give my friends back their beyblades... I'll do anything." Tyson begged. Kai looked at him.

"You'll do anything." Kai questioned. Tyson just nodded.

"Very well... Give them their blades back.And don't question me."Kai told his gang members." And you. Follow me." Kai said to Tyson. Tyson nodded and followed him.

"Tyson! Where are you going!" A kid asked.As all of their baldes were returned.

"Don't worry... I'll be back soon." Tyson waved at the kid and walked off with Kai.

"Umm... Kai? were are we going?"

"My place." Kai said without even looking back at Tyson.

"Why?"

"when you said you'd do anything, I made a decision to make you stay with me for a day so I could monitor you."

"Monitor me?"

"Yeah. The way you battled, it was different from all the others."

"oh." They suddenly stopped and they were right infont of a mansion that was twice as big as the his place.

"Wow..." Tyson looked at it amazed.

"stop standing there and come on." Kai was already in the mansion waiting for Tyson to come in. When Tyson was inside, Kai closed the main door and locked it.

" Come on. your room is right next to mine." Kai walked up the stairs to the second floor with Tyson tagging along behind him. They reached a varnished door and Kai pushed it open. He motioned Tyson into the room.

"This is your room. mine is right next to yours." Kai jabbed his thumb to the right and continued, " The kitchen is downstairs, we'll be having dinner in a few. No one else lives here exept me so make yourself at home." Kai closed the door and left Tyson in the room all by himself and went to prepare dinner for the both of them.

"Ahh... man, he's rich and he gets to stay in this place all by himself. He's so lucky." Tyson said to himself as he took off his hatand gloves and ran his fingers through his hair. Tyson placed his hat and gloves on the night stand next to the bed and shrugged off his jacket, placeing it on the coat rack behind the door. Suddenly, he smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. He let his feet lead him to the source. He found Kai cooking them dinner.

"mmm... That smells good... Whatcha makeing?" Tyson asked. Kai jumped out of shock.

"Geez! don't do that! why're you poping out of nowhere everytime!" Kai stopped stiring whatever he was cooking and turned to face Tyson.

"Sorry... so whatcha cookin?"

"Spagetti... is that alright with you?"

"yeah... sounds great. is there anything I can help with?" Tyson asked. He felt so useless just standing there.

"ermm... yeah... you could get me the shreaded cheddar cheese from the fridge for me." Kai said as he got back to stiring his pot full of spagetti sauce.

"okay." Tyson walked over to the fridge and started searching for the cheese. whenhe finally found it, Kai had already placed the noodles in two bowls and started pouring the sauce over them.

"here." Tyson handed the cheese to Kai and just stood there watching Kai as he garnished the spagetti with the cheese. Once it was garnished, Kai wrapped the cheese up and placed it back in the fridge and on the way back to the bowls, he grabbed two pairs of utensils.

"Grab them and come on." Kai walked into the dining room and placed the pair of utensils on the table. and Tyson placed the bowls on the table right next to the utensils. They took a seat opposite each other and dug in.

"mmm... This is good... you didn't seem to look like the type who could cook when I saw you. never thought the food would turn out this good." Tyson complimented as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"I have to know how to cook 'cos I need to cook my own food." Kai stated as he ate is a less messy way then Tyson.

" couldn't you just order take outs?" Tyson asked looking up from his food at Kai for the first time since they had started eating.

"I prefer eating home cooked food. Besides, I like cooking."

"Ohh... so there IS a soft side to the prince of ice." Tyson said as he finished up the last bit of noodles and left over spagetti sauce.

"So? I can't change the way I am." Kai said also finishing up the balance of his food.

"ahh... that was good... hey what time is it?"

"it's coming to 10:30 already." Kai looked at the clock up on the wall as he collected both plates and walked into the kitchen and proceded washing everything up.

"well, I'm off to bed... hey. you got a spare toothbrush I could use?" Tyson yawned and asked Kai when he came out of the kitchen.

"yeah... come." Kai brought them up to his room and grabbed a new toothbrush from one of the drawers in his nightsand. He handed Tyson the toothbrush and led himto the bathroom where Kai took his own toothbrush and the toothpaste. He wetted his toothbrush, squirted a bit onto his toothbrush and handed the toothpaste to Tyson. Tyson did the same as Kai did and placed the paste back to the place where Kai first took it and started brushing his teeth. Kai was done first, so he bade Tyson goodnight and went to sleep. A few minutes later, Tyson was done with his teeth and started off to his room after switching off the bathroom lights. He paused as he came to the door of Kais room. ' I wonder if he sleeps with his war paint on.' Tyson noticed the door slightly open 'now's the chance to find out' and so he slipped in. He saw Kai fast asleep. Or so he thought. Kai had awoken when Tyson stepped into the room. He chose to pretend he was sleeping. Tyson inched closer to Kai to have a better look at his face for any signs of his war paint and soon enough, he was right next to the bed. Suddenly, Kais hand shot out and grabbed Tysons hand and pulled him down onto the bed while Kai fliped over so he was strandling Tyson.Tyson didn't even have time to blink before he found he was on the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kai asked.

"I...I..I'm sorry! I just... I was wondering if..if you slept with your war paint on..." Tyson stuttered.

"well, as you can see... I don't." Kai stated matter-of-factly. (...When had he gotten it off?)

"I know...Look I... I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up or barge into your room without your permision... I..." Tyson blabbed on but was stopped when a pair of lips decended onto his. Tysons eyes went wide.

"You talk too much you know..." Kai looked at Tyson in the eyes.

"uhhuh... could you do that again?" Tyson looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me..."

"With pleasure." Kai smirked and kissed Tyson again. Tyson wraped his arms around Kais neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Kai nibbled Tysons bottom lip asking for an entrance, and Tyson gave him what he wished. Tyson opened his mouth and Kai slid his thounge in and soon both of their thounges were clashing tasteing each other. Kais hands started to roam down Tysons body. His hands slid down Tysons sides, feeling his curves and then, he came down to Tysons hips. Kai slid one hand up Tysons shirt while the other massaged his hips and Tyson moaned. Kai smirked at the sound and also the feeling of Tysons skin. His hand roamed up Tysons chest till it came to a perked nipple. Kai played around with Tysons nipple for a while before pulling Tysons shirt right off him. After Kai took Tysons shirt off, he moved down to kiss and suck at Tysons collar bone therefore leaving a mark claiming him his. Tyson just laid there moaning wantonly as Kai looked at Tyson happy about what he'd done. Tyson looked at him with half lidded eyes and now with an obvious hickey on his neck. Kai smirked and moved down to suck on one of Tysons nipples, swirling his thounge around it. Once he was done, he kissed his way down to Tysons belly button. He swirled his thounge around it before dipping his thounge into it elicting a gasp from Tyson. Kai moved back up to kiss Tyson and he felt Tyson tug at his shirt. Obliging to his request, he slid his shirt off and kissed Tyson. Kai moved his hands to Tysons pants and started to unbutton it and one they were undone, he pulled Tysons pants and boxers off him leaving him stark naked for Kai to see. Kai took in the sight and he motioned to take his own pants and boxers off as well. Kai moved down to take Tyson into is mouth sucking him and bobing his head up and down. Tyson moaned loudly.

"Kai... please... I can't take it... please..." Tyson begged. Kai smirked, let go of Tyson, crawled up to face him and asked

"What do you want Tyson? Tell me what you want." Kai whispered and a shiver ran down Tysons spine.

"Take me Kai... Make me yours. Fuck me till I break." Kai was amused at Tysons language.

"as you wish." Kai rummaged through one his nightstands drawers and finally took a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He spread a bit onto Tysons entrance and slowly pushed a finger into him. He looked at Tyson to see if there was any sign of pain. He moved that finger in and out of Tyson and Tyson kept moaning Kais name. Kai stuck a second finger into him and Tyson yelped. Kai shushed Tyson telling him it will be alright. Tyson nodded and Kai started streaching him preparing him for something bigger than those fingers. Once he felt Tyson was ready, He slicked himself up and asked Tyson if he was ready and once Tyson gave his consent, Kai plunged in. Tyson screamed at the intrusion, Kai kissed him to stop him from shouting effectively shutting him up tears ran down his cheeks. Kai waited a few minutes to let Tyson get used to the intrusion.

"M..move... Kai..." Tyson croaked. Kai moved thrusting in and out of Tyson.

"Damn You're so tight." Kai groaned as he thrusted into Tyson. A few thrusts later, the both of them felt that they were at their limits and soon enough, they came together, yelling each others names Tysons cum coating both their stomachs and Kais coating Tysons insides. Kai pulled out of Tyson causing some of his cum to flow out of Tyson and slumped next to him. They panted for a few minutes before Kai spoke up.

"Hey that was great. you were so tight. all the qualities of a virgin." Kai said looking at Tyson before closing his eyes. Tyson was lying on Kais shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Thats 'cos I am a virgin. Well, technicaly, was a virgin." Tyson stated sleepily. Kais eyes went wide and quickly scrambled to sit up. Causing tyson to sit up as well.

"You were a virgin and you didn't tell me?" Kai looked at Tyson.

"I didn't think that was important." Tyson said rubbing his eyes cutely.

"It is to me."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, number one, I never slept with a virgin before, and number two, I took your virginity."

"So?"

"So?... Is that all you can say?"

"uh yeah? Kai... How long are you gonna sit there? I wanna sleep." Kai looked at Tyson and sighed.

"So you don't really mind."

"No I don't mind. so can we go to sleep now?"

"Uh... yeah..." Kai laid down and Tyson soon followed and lied on Kais chest wrapping his arms around Kais torso.

"mmm... Kai... If you should know, You took my first kiss too."

"mm.. Good to know." and They both drifted off to sleep not as rivals, but as lovers.

-Owari-

Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! and forgive me for all the spelling mistakes... Sayonara!


End file.
